Champion, Before the Epilogue
by booklover4427
Summary: Okay so this isn't Legend. It's from Champion, so after the book, before the epilogue. Hope you like it. Let me know if I should add more.
1. Chapter 1

Life Before Seeing Day.

I lay awake as I turn over and over in my bed in Ruby Sector. Ollie is sleeping beside me. Not getting any younger. I know I should be getting ready, but my head just tells me, that when I watch the news something about Day will come up and make me even more upset about his absence.

_Day._ Even his name reminds me of his intense gaze, that always threatened to capture me into the world that was him. I lay there for ninty-six seconds before I realize I actually let myself think about him. I still remember the way he looked at me. Like he didn't know who I was anymore. But I know he didn't. Doesn't. I wonder sometimes, if he ever met someone else. If he ever fell in love with anyone else besides me.

Or, if I dare to let myself think this, that possibly, maybe, he may remember me. No. It's not possible. He doesn't. I know it.

I decide to save myself the torture of thinking of what we have been through, afraid that if I cry, I may never stop.

I get up and Ollie whimpers, gets up, shakes his fur, and then lays back down and rolls over again. I smile slightly, as I get ready for the day. Today, I will be escorting Anden to Batalla Hall where he will be having a dinner with some important minister of some sorts. When he told me this I had spaced out. Which scared me a little. I always paid attention to everything, but every year without Day is different. Yet the same.

I'm not completely heart broken. I healed. I have a scar, that he left. But I'm not broken. I will live. I may never love anyone else, like I have loved Day, but I won't be alone forever. I roll my eyes at the sudden softness I apparently have developed. I laugh a little and wonder what I have become. "I swear," I say to myself, "that what I just thought about, came straight out of a romance novel." I laugh and shake my head as I grab my coat and shrug it on.

I step outside and shut my door. I stand there and breathe in the cold air. I exhale after twenty-eight seconds. I get into my car and drive to my destination. I get there and my patrol is there, waiting for me. I get out and walk over to Anden.

He stops talking to one of the officials and says, "Hello June, how might you be on this fine morning?"

I smile and say, "Fine," I lie, "how are you?"

He nods. "I'm doing fine. Shall we?"

He motions to the limo and he and I pile into the backseat. We sit in silence all the way to Batalla Hall. When we arrive, we exit the vehicle and walk up the steps. I escort him to his seat and I stand to the right corner of his chair. We stand in silence for thirty-six seconds, when an announcer comes in, to introduce the guests.

"May I present, Mr. Daniel Wing and Mr. Eden Wing."

I draw in a breath. I watch with intense interest as Day and Eden step into the room. Eden has grown considerable amounts since I saw him last. Day looks older and much more like an adult. Of course he is, I think to myself, it's been a few years.

Eden looks at me and his eyes light up. I smile slightly and he nods slightly. They both sit on either side of Anden. Closer to me is Eden and Day sits on the other side.

Day stares at me for a moment and I see it. I flicker of familiarity, in his eyes. I can't see that little imperfection in his eye, but I know it's there. The flicker is gone, as soon as it had come.

But it's enough for me to hold on to. Enough for me to believe that maybe there is hope. It's what I will hold on to forever, even if the day ever comes, or never comes. Hope. It's all I need.


	2. Chapter 2

Champion: Before the Epilogue

I stare at him, but quickly look away. I couldn't have him recognize me, I think to myself. He can't remember, it would hurt him too much. My eyes sting with tears but, I blink them away. Anden looks at me worriedly, out of the corner of his eye, he could sense my uneasiness. He continues talking. "So what do you think? I am sure you both could benefit from, going to Antarctica and training and the schools there. Mr. Eden Wing, I understand that you have been taking some courses online, from an Antarctica school already, so you could just continue and finish it there." The inside of me melts. I hold my breath. Day starts nodding. Eden, looks over at me. I nod slightly. He starts nodding to. "Then it's settled then. You will both be leaving for Antarctica. I will give you two weeks to pack and then you, will be going." Anden stands up which the signals the meeting's end.

They bow to Anden, and Eden whispers something in his ear. Anden turns to me and says, "Mr. Eden Wing, would like to have a word with you." I nod, "Of course." We talk out the back and out of the room into the hallway.

He turns to me. "Are you sure about this? I mean don't you want to get to know Dani-I mean Day again?"

I look at him. I catch of glimpse of his younger self, so sick and hurt. But he is strong now. Just like Day. "I want to more than anything in the world, but to be honest, if he remembers what I sort of did to his family, then he would be hurt all over again. I'm not sure I would ever get over myself. The thing is, I love his so much it hurts, but to be happy for him, seems to be happy, without me."

Eden looks at me, sadness in his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? You love him, you can't just let him go."

"I've tried. But it's Day, he has so much he can do with his life. He can go and be the famous prodigy, in Antarctica. I can't hold him back from what he can be." I look towards the door. I realize I'm crying. I'm letting him go all over again.

He sighs. "Are you absolutely sure?"

I shake my head. "But it's for the best."

He nods, "Okay, but we can visit or come back any time we want to. We could some back forever too."

I look at him suspiciously. "How come you're so determined?"

He smiles sheepishly, "I understand what it's like to be in love and then nobody ever helps you understand. I want you both to be happy. Even though Day was hurt by you, it doesn't mean he was always unhappy. He was happy at times with you. His eyes always lit up when I mentioned you. He never stopped loving you. He just, forgot who he was loving."

I smile and feel tears falling down my face again. "I always have believed that. But you should go, it's an amazing opportunity for you. You should go for it."

"Okay, I will. But we will visit."

I smile and nod.

He walks back into the room and leaves with Day. I stand in the hallway and watch them leave through the window. My mind screaming at me for not telling them to stay back.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned away from the window, and walked back into the room. Anden was standing there, his hand on the back of the chair, sadness in his eyes.

"You really like him, don't you?" He asked, it like a fact. I was taken so much by surprise. He could see it. "I mean, you have always liked him. You always cared for him." He looked down to floor. His shoulders were tense as if he didn't know if he should say whatever he wants to say.

"Look, Anden, I," I don't really know if there is much to say. I have always known Anden liked me. But I never thought it could be more than just a silly little crush.

"Do you love him?" When I don't respond he says harsher and louder, "Do you love him?"

"Yes." I am unable to lie in this situation. Normally it would be best not to upset him. But Day is my weakness.

"You should stop him. Go tell him what you were to each other. I see the way he looked at you before…..the surgery. He loved you. There was pain, but love will overpower pain in any game."

I wanted to go out there and get into a car and ride to the apartment they shared, to go to his door, knock on it. And then when I see Day, just walk up to him, and tell him my name hoping that the pain I once caused him, was forgotten. But then, I would have to tell him our past, and how we met. Explain everything. Everything I ever felt for him. But what would be worse is if he didn't remember. That would be worse than doing nothing at all.

"I can't."

He looks up at me, tears running down his face, "Why?" he asks me, "Don't you want to be with him forever, to always know that he is yours and not ever the chance of him going off, and finding someone new?"

I shake my head. I looks down at my hands. My voice shaking, "If I say something, and he remembers, all that pain with come back and every time he sees me, he will think of the death of his family. I could never live with that." I look back up at him. He looks at me intently.

"I still can't figure you out."

I smile. "Another mystery. Let's see if you can solve this one." I walk to other end of the room, open the door and walk out. I wait outside of the limo, watching the clouds, hoping that somewhere out there, Day finds his new girl. But I'm not too worried about him. This time, it's me I'm worried about.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Anden got out to the limo, he looked normal again. No signs of crying. On the way back to where we picked him up, we said nothing. He looked out the window and I stared down at my lap. When I finally got home, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Ollie came over to me and nuzzled my arm with his nose and I let him rest his head in my lap, my arm draped over him.

I watched as the news was released that Day and Eden would be moving to Antarctica. Ollie could tell I was upset because he started to whimper. I rubbed my knuckles on the top of his head to soothe him. After about twenty minutes the doorbell rang and Ollie lifted his head. He had given up barking long ago because Metias would scold him.

I got up and went to the door. I put my hand on the knob, took a breath and opened the door. Tess. She came inside and started talking to me in a harsh tone.

"Why did you just let him leave? I need him too. I know it's hard for you to let him go but did you think about how this would make me feel? He is my best friend."

To be honest, I didn't think of Tess's feelings or anybody else's. I just thought about mine, and sort of Day's. I sighed. "Look Tess, this is a huge opportunity for both of them. I couldn't hold them back from that." My hands were down at my side in fists, my nails digging into the skin.

She sighed. "Look I understand that you are hurt because he doesn't remember you, but I need him. I've needed him for the past years of my life. I can't just let him go. I love him too. The only difference is, he loves you the way I want him to love me."

"Yes but now you have Pascao. But I still understand, and I'm really sorry. I talked to Eden and he was not okay with leaving me here alone but I told him I could handle it. But if Day does eventually find someone, I don't need to be invited to the wedding." I moved into the kitchen, Tess following me.

"I guess I can't really blame you. You did do it out of thought of Day. But you know what? He still talks about a girl he once knew. He can sometimes picture her, other times not. But he remembers things she has said to him."

I put down the coffee I was holding and said, "What?"

"Yeah I know. The inside of him is screaming your name."

"Has he described this girl?"

"Yes he has. He says that she is has dark hair, and she looks nice in red."

My heart jumps. "Red? Like a red dress?"

She nods. I think back to the first night we saw each other again. I was wearing my red dress. I smile at the thought. "What does he remember me saying to him?"

She smiles. "A lot of things. But mostly ones of you or the girl, saying, 'I love you. Don't go.' And then the feeling of tears on his face that are not his own."

I start to cry. I know I shouldn't but the feeling overwhelms me.

"He also remembers her saying, 'No, I can't help you because I do love you.'"

I lean on the counter and breathe. I didn't know it was still possible for Day to have this effect on me. But he can. "I love him. I said those things to him. But I hope he can visit."

"I wish he could too."

"You can visit him too."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still wish he wasn't going."

"Me too, Tess. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

After Tess and I move on to other things, I keep on thinking, 'He remembers me. He remembers me.' We laugh and talk more about different news going on in the city. After she decides to leave, we say our goodbyes and she steps out. I shut the door behind her and take a deep breath. I let my hand slide away from the door knob, and I walk over to the couch where Ollie is snoring soundly.

I sit down next to him, and trace circles around his left ear with my thumb. He stirs and is still again. I think about Metias, how proud of me he would be, and how he would pat me on the back and say, "That's my Junebug." I smiled at the thought. I think back to the last couple of years. They way everything went with Anden and Day. Everything we had been through and he still didn't remember any of it.

I sometimes with Thomas were here. Other times I hate him. But he had been the closest thing I had to a second brother. He did try and kiss me, which makes me shudder, but I know he gave his life for a good cause. In the end, he wasn't horrible. But I still will never forgive him, for killing Metias. I know he loved him, but you just don't kill the person you love. It's like saving a puppy from a burning tree, loving it, feeding it and taking it in as your own. Then when it is a dog, and you have trained him perfectly, you just kill it.

I smash my hand angrily on the couch. I have gone over this in my head hundreds of times, but in the end, it is always illogical. I think about everything. I think a lot these days. Life is just so simple. No more wars, so far. But we are still training soldiers. Life is so boring. There I said it. Boring. I know life never should be boring but right now it is. I know if Day were here, he would just tell me to go and make some fun, and not just sit here doing nothing.

No, not Day. The _old_ Day. This new Day, seems more sophisticated and less like a run-away criminal and more like an adult. I sigh. I the doorbell rings and I get up to answer it. It's Anden.

"Hello." I say stiffly.

He smiles a fake smile, "Hello," he says, "may I come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

Stunned, I say, "Sure."

He nods and walks in, his hands behind his back. "So that….talk we had earlier,"

"What about it?" I say quickly before he can continue.

"Well, I was out of line. It is not my place to judge you and your love life. I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize, sir." I say. I have to say this. It's disrespectful, especially to the Emperor.

"It was not my place. But he is gone now. Shall I take you out to dinner?"

By this I was shocked. I knew he liked me, but not enough to actually make a move. I stood there for a long minute, before deciding that I have to say yes, because I may get into trouble if I do not. "Yes, of course."

His expression stays blank, but I see the light in his eyes gets a little brighter.

We walk down the steps after he helps me get my jacket on and we are heading out to the limo. He looks over at me and I smile at him and he smiles back. But in my head I'm thinking, "He likes me. I am betraying Day. But Day won't ever love me, so isn't it time to move on?" A voice in the back of my head tells me that I can't fall in love with him. But then a bigger voice in my head says, "What have you got to lose? You already lost Day. It's not like you were planning to find another guy, so why not him? It will save you the looking."

I nod slightly to myself and we get into the limo and drive away. I resisted the urge to look back. We sit in silence as we drive slowly, as it seemed to take an eternity to get there, but all the time in my head I was debating with myself. I couldn't decide what to choose.

In the end, I decided to let my feelings choose.

He opens the door for me and walks me over to a table and pulls out my chair for me. I sit down. We are dining in an old fashioned restaurant with booths instead of white circular chairs. The walls are a maroon colors and everything is silver and nothing is gold. There is a counter at the back of the restaurant and the waitresses are dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts with the restaurant name on them. A waitress comes over and takes our orders. Then Anden and I sit in silence for a few minutes before he breaks the silence.

"You know," he starts, "I didn't think you would agree to go out with me."

I smile nervously, "Well it's not every day you get asked to dinner by the Emperor himself."

He laughs. A delicate sound that is so gentle. I laugh nervously with him.

I scold myself silently. "You need to stop being so nervous. It's just Anden. Just Anden. I calm myself down and finally look up at him. He staring at me intently.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. They are like stars in the darkness." He says.

I sat shocked. I didn't know how to respond. I could say, "Well yes I know they are gorgeous things." Or I could say, "Thank you." I'll go with thank you.

"Thank you," I say.

He nods, "You're welcome. So, how do you feel about me?"

This guy doesn't waste any time. "Um, pardon me?"

I'm just buying myself time. I just lost Day for the second time. I'm not ready to dive into a relationship, quite yet.

"I'm asking, how you feel about me. For example. You may love or like something or someone. How do you feel about me in that sense?"

"I like you fine, I guess."

His cheeks grow pink. "Well that is very kind of you."

"I have a questions." I blurt out.

He looks at me unfazed. "About?"

"What is this exactly? Is this a date? A get together? A meeting?"

"I suppose this is a date. But if you would like it to be something I guess I can change that."

"No it's okay. Oh here is our food." The waitress brings out our food. We chat and eat, thankfully the subject changed. After we finish the waitress clears our plates. I get ready to pay her, but Anden insists on paying. I let him. And we get up and exit.

Outside it is getting dark and it is snowing. We talk and walk around the block and then he stops in front of me.

He says, "Look earlier, I wasn't being truthful. When I said how I felt about you, I lied."

"Well than how do you feel?" I like I know where this is going, but oddly I don't want the moment to end.

"Well," he says, "I love you."


End file.
